


Not a One Time Thing

by WhentheMoonFellinLovewiththeSun



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 05:43:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17595554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhentheMoonFellinLovewiththeSun/pseuds/WhentheMoonFellinLovewiththeSun





	Not a One Time Thing

Bucky still can't believe it happened. It - it happened and now he is not quite sure what to do, what he wants, what is best. 

His head is resting on Steve's bony chest. Both of their breathing has just begun to even out. Do guys usually do this? Sleep with their best friends? No, his pals from the docks would never, of that he is sure. 

Does Steve think so?

Slowly he looks up at Steve, hesitant. He is not sure whether it is the endorphins or the slight rush of booze that gives him the courage, but suddenly he is placing his hand on Steve's chest. If Steve asks, it is an innocuous enough gesture that he might pass it off as checking on Steve's bum ticker. 

He looks up at Steve. Steve looks back. His eyes are blank, but somehow gentle. Bucky feels a surge of courage and splays out the fingers of his left hand, strokes Steve's chest with his thumb.

Steve's eyebrows lift, minutely, briefly, a flicker of a thing. Bucky's heart seems to stop in his chest and he jerks back, but Steve's hand is there to stop him. Steve puts his hand over Bucky's and gives it a squeeze.

Bucky breaks out in a potentially foolhardy grin, but soon Steve's face has a matching one. Steve leans down to give Bucky a peck on the lips, still smiling, before resting his head back on the pillow. They fall asleep that way.


End file.
